Something Special, Love
by lilrubydevil
Summary: Valentine’s Day is not a holiday for lovers, at least for Seto anyway. [yaoi]
1. Invested in the Wrong Words

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Valentine's Day is not a holiday for lovers, at least not for Seto.

* * *

**Something Special, Love**

_Invested in the Wrong Words_

Started: February 7, 2006

* * *

The sound of a door slammed and Seto knew that Jou was finally home. Seto decided to ignore the obvious look on Jou's face when he saw his lover appear in the doorway. His normally warm chocolate eyes were narrowed and threatening; Jou's hand was balled into a fist and instantly, he knew that Jou was mad. He hadn't been in this world for twenty years for no reason.

He continued to type his notes without greeting Jou, his blue eyes scanning the screen without so much of a glance towards the blonde. He had almost finished a paragraph when he finally heard Jou speak up.

"You're not even going to _ask _me why I'm upset?"

Seto saved his paper, sensing a fight coming on. In case that happened, he didn't want to lose his file that he worked hard on. He paused, leaning back in his chair before finding out how to respond to that comment. He wasn't stupid, for from it. He knew exactly why his lover was upset. He hadn't wanted to confront the issue two days again and he didn't want to now. However, he knew he had to deal with it sometime and unfortunately, Jou picked the time for him.

"Why would I ask a question that I already know the answer to?" Seto replied back, running his fingers through his brown hair, a sure sign that he was trying to make the situation less serious than it really was, by making it seem as if it was a casual conversation. "I'm not stupid, Jou."

"No you're not," he answered back sarcastically. "Just insanely rude and inconsiderate. It would just _kill _you to take a day off on Tuesday wouldn't it? Just one mother freaking night, that's all I'm asking and you can't do it."

Seto stood up from his chair, rising to face Jou at last. He couldn't believe that Jou was still harping about Seto's unwillingness to participate in Jou's Valentine's Day plans that he had set up for that day. He had to work to make a living and yet Jou couldn't see it. It was just a "holiday" for goodness sake.

"It's just another day," Seto responded coolly. "And not even really an official holiday either. No offense, but you and I obviously have different opinions of Valentine's Day. For some strange reason, you think that there's a need to celebrate a day invented by chocolate candy companies and _lovey dovey_ departments stores trying to boost up their sales. I, on the other hand, acknowledge the uselessness and pointlessness of this day entirely. Forgive me for not wanting to have anything to do this absurd day."

If possible, Jou's eyes narrowed further and his expression conveyed an unmistakable look of pure fury and irritation. "_I_," he started off, his voice practically hissing, "like this holiday. _I _actually think it's nice to spend time with my boyfriend once in awhile. _I _think it's normal and good for us to spend time together for one day—one day, that's all I'm asking!—whereas _you_ prefer to spend time in this little room, on your stupid computer!"

"I'm sorry you think that way," Seto told him composedly. His tone was reaching the edge of annoyance and lividness. "I think it's important to work to earn _money _for a living. The company's behind currently and if I don't catch us up, we could fall behind the rest. Of course, _you _don't care about that _do you_?" he questioned as his azure eyes started to harden. "You would rather have me fail altogether just because you think I should take off more time to spend with you! Do you honestly believe that I don't invest time in our relationship? Do you?"

"_Invest?_ What am I, a gaming product? I don't need you to _invest _anything in our relationship! It's clear how great our relationship is going! You've been spending so much time locked up in this stupid room of yours that I think you forgot I existed! I'm not just a game lying around, Seto! I'm a freaking human being that wants to be acknowledged once in awhile!"

Jou's eyes softened as it started to fill up with tears. Seto realized that Jou's voice had started to crack in the middle of his sentence and immediately felt his anger melt away. The hurt in Jou's tone triggered the side of him that cared about Jou more than his stupid pride and ego and that caused Seto to feel hurt building inside of him as well.

"Jou, I'm—I didn't mean it like that." _What do you want me to say? This is who I am. I warned you time and time again that this would happen eventually._

"Yeah, you don't." His eyes gave way and trails of tears started down his cheeks. "You know what Seto? You, you just stay here in this room, in your office and sanctuary. I've taken up too much time of your time already and I'm afraid to take up more. I hope you have a great Valentine's Day. It's obvious that you don't me around to celebrate it."

The door slammed shut once more and Seto could hear Jou running down the stairs. For a while, Seto stood there, still feeling the impact of the words Jou had thrown at him. He knew he should run after him, take him in his arms, look him in the eyes and apologize. He knew he should do that, he really should, but he wasn't.

Why wasn't he?

* * *

-TBC-

Next chapter should be up on Valentine's Day. Could be better, but I'm too lazy to work at my best. (Too stressed)

Thanks! Review for you know you REALLY want to!

-lilrubydevil-


	2. A Day too Late

I love Yu-Gi-Oh but Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't love me… oh well. Don't own it.

* * *

Valentine's Day is not a holiday for lovers, at least not for Seto.

* * *

**Something Special, Love**

_A Day too Late _

Finished: February 15, 2006

* * *

The door slammed. This time, Seto was able to save his file and turn off his monitor when Jou burst inside his office, days later after their fight on February the fifteenth, the day _after _Valentine's Day.

Seto wasn't sure to hate himself, be angry at himself, or be truly happy and glad that his boyfriend—if he still was, which Seto wasn't sure of at the moment—was here. One look at Jou's face and Seto automatically knew that this was not going to be the best meeting of the century.

"So, how was your day?" Seto asked politely, getting up from his chair. His voice conveyed no emotion, yet behind the mask was a raging war between he and himself. Though it didn't show, he was rather nervous and fidgety about seeing Jou. He had meant to go after Jou to apologize or try to make up for the lack of time spent with Jou days before, but somehow managed to get caught up in his work… again.

He really _had _planned to see Jou to try and make plans with him on Valentine's Day. He had scheduled to leave work early last night and wanted to head over on to Yugi's place since that is where Jou stayed after a major fight. However, at the last minute, his secretary rushed in, frantically, with some sort of rambling about how there was something wrong with the newest designs for the product and how there were six missing employees that he was scheduled to have a meeting _regarding _the designs.

Sadly to say, he never did make it out of Kaiba Corp until midnight. Even then, when he had collapsed on his bed, he had reached over and started to dial Jou's number, but to receive no answer, or rather a _very _angry answering machine that said, "Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I hope you're all having a good time because my so called 'boyfriend' just ditched me so I'm sitting in front of the television watching some sappy chick flicks. If I'm not answering, I'm probably with my new boyfriend—or girlfriend depending on how drunk I am—making out. Leave a message."

Though he knew that Jou didn't have a girlfriend over nor was he watching some sappy chick flicks, the message got through to him all the same and he felt rather disappointed in himself for not calling earlier when it was the _appropriate _time.

"Today or yesterday?" Jou responded coolly, his face just as neutral as Seto's. He turned his gaze away and walked over to Seto's large CD collection that was sorted alphabetically. He started looking through the collection, trying to look for something. As if suddenly remembering his manners, he glanced at Seto and said simply, "I left my CD here and Yugi wants to listen to it. I'll leave you alone, don't worry. I'm not here to bother you _this _time around."

Seto sighed as he watched Jou take out a CD, looking at the back to see the tracks. He had known that eventually Jou would come and see him to either make him feel guilty or to just argue some more. Normally, Jou waited for Seto to come looking for him after yet _another _fight about how much time Seto was spending in the office. Seto, however, waited too long to go see him and if Jou had to come by himself, Seto knew Jou wouldn't be happy or pleased in any way. "Jou, you don't bother me, this time or another. And I called you last night but you didn't pick up."

"Really? Hmm, that's weird," Jou murmured, placing the CD back in its case and taking another. "I guess it's because normal people either called, oh, I don't know, sometime when we are awake. How strange of me not to answer at one in the morning," he said sarcastically.

"Jou," Seto started, practically talking to Jou's back. "I called you on Monday, but Yami told me you were out working. And I _tried _to come see you last night, but I got held up at work again."

"I'm not surprised," Jou remarked, taking a CD and getting up. "Well, I better be on my way, you know, to give Yugi the CD and to meet my boyfriend—oh _wait_." Jou snapped his fingers and smiled almost sweetly at Seto. "My boyfriend doesn't want to invest any time with me. How silly of me to forget."

"Jou," Seto said again, tired of starting his sentences out this way. He rubbed his temples with his fingers, feeling a headache coming on. "It isn't about just Valentine's Day is it? Look, I'm sorry I said that I 'invest' time like you're an item, but you have to understand, this is the person you wanted to be with, you know? I'm still Seto Kaiba, workaholic of the century. That doesn't mean that I've forgotten the one that I'm with; that doesn't mean I had forgotten the love of my life."

Jou lost the sarcastic smile and replaced it with a wistful one. "It's not just that Seto," he spoke quietly. "I _know _that you are Seto Kaiba and I understand that you're busy. But lately, you've been so busy and—" He sighed and sat down on the couch. "I just thought that if I can just plan _one _day, just one, it would be enough and Valentine's Day! I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to do so… I guess I just assumed too much. I knew you didn't like the holiday."

Seto walked and sat down next to him, taking Jou's hand in his. When he talked, he started to speak, he spoke gently, in a loving tone. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. And I'm truly sorry that I had to cancel our Valentine's Day. But honestly, I truly hate this holiday."

Jou looked up at Seto with his brown eyes and leaned to lay his head on Seto's shoulder. "Why?"

Seto started to pet Jou's hair with his free hand. "I don't need a holiday to prove to you that I love you. It's just another day that I'm in love with you—I don't _need _a specified date to celebrate my love for you. I already _know _that I'm in love with you and _you _already know that I'm in love with you. Why must we exploit it? Besides," he paused to kiss Jou on the forehead, "everyday is a cause for celebration because I'm the luckiest guy in the world to be with someone like you. We've got something special, something _unique _here. I hope you always remember that."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Really." Seto chuckled at Jou's happy expression. "You really did forget, didn't you?"

Jou leaned in and kissed Seto softly on the lips. "No," he whispered. "I just needed reassurance…and the reminder. I love you Seto."

"I love _you_, Katsuya—and I don't need a Valentine's Day to tell you."

* * *

-OWARI-

Sorry I'm a day late… my internet connection failed me so I'm doing this at the library.

Hope everyone had a (somewhat) decent "holiday" (note the quotes) and for all those with boyfriends, let it be known that I am extremely jealous and envious. Lucky.

Also, hope this wasn't too over-the-top.

As always, review since they can count as chocolates for me. XD

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
